Pitch Black Or Crystal Clear
by Vianna1321
Summary: Post B.D. I already posted this story but it's edited plz reread. Rashel Aria-Brooke Black is the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee. Follow her as her she goes through life. Sorry Not very good at summarys Please R&R! A Sam,Emily,Jake&Nessie fic.
1. Where Have You Been & The Bitch Stella

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters. !

I walked into the log cabin and was immediately ambushed by Adin. "So what are you doing home from school so late?" he asks with an evil smirk on his face. "Do you know everything, where is dad?" I reply a little irritated. Just as I finished I saw him and mom make an appearance in the living room. My parents are Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen-Black. My brother and I are twins and just so happened that unfortunately we have this annoying gift that we can speak to each other with our mind but thankfully we can turn it on and off when we need to and most of the time it's off. "Rashel Aria- Brooke Black, you are three hours late home from school! Where have you been, Adin your father and I have been worried sick about you to the point we almost sent the pack out looking for you?" My mother says peeved. "Uhh..." I said as my brother (Adin) chants, "_Busted! You are so Busted!" _in my head.

After about half a minute I finally come up with something to say, "I was swimming in the water. Don't worry Aunt Leah, Uncle Embry, and Quil were there, oh, and I jumped off the cliffs a few times before Aunt Leah said that Emily wanted to see me so she took me over there." My dad looked like he wanted to pummel Embry and Quil for even letting me go cliff diving but didn't say anything so I went on to say, "At Emily's she insisted on drying my clothes so she did and let me borrow this. A few minutes later Taylor and Damious came in and both gave me bear-hugs. Allie followed in giving me the death look as usual. D and I then got talking and then we lost track of time. In fact I didn't realize it was that late until Emily came in and said it was late. Oh and she sent home her famous muffins," I finish. They were all just staring at me looking for more information.

"Okay you are still not off the hook yet Rahel, so just go up to your room and stay there so your father and I can talk about your punishment," Mom says still pissed. I start going up the stairs with the bag hoping dad and Adin wouldn't notice, but today was not my day. "Oh and on your way, hand me the bag with the muffins in it. I have been wanting one of those for weeks now," dad says being a life ruined. I heard Adin snicker and followed me up the stairs as well.

When he got to his room he started making kissy noises and snickering while saying, "Damious and Brooke sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-" About that time I just decked him in the chest, saying, "Shut up! You know we're just friends," "Sure, sure," he says sounding like dad. Everyone calls me Brooke 'cause it's easier to say rather than Rashel. The only time I'm ever called Rashel is if I'm in trouble. Although Dad calls me Aria.

In my room I shut the door and took out my MP3 Player turning it to 'Bitch' by Mardeth Brooks. Just as it get's to my favorite part there's a knock on my door. "Come in" I call out. "Okay, so the punishment is you have to clean the house this coming Friday and help your mom cook by doing the dishes. Oh and you have to pick up after the pack at the bonfire so pretty much your on pick up duty until further notice."Dad says his face serious. "Okay" I nod. "Oh that starts tomorrow just to let you know." I sat up in my room for the rest of the night except for dinner but then went back up there after words.

**Friday:**

At school everyone was talking about the bonfire that was tonight and how it was because someone had imprinted and the person was going to tell her. The day was going by fast. I walked into lunch, grabbed a tray and sat down by Allie who looked bored. The rest of the pack kids came in and sat down as well. Here at La Push High we pretty much stayed to ourselves. Sean came in laughing his ass off and almost missed the chair and fell on the ground causing all of us to crack up as well. "So guess what I heard," he says with laughter. "What?" we all say in unison. "So, I was in Math and Stella came in and said that Rashel T-Pd her house last night!" At that point I was livid, "She said what? That bitch, I did no such thing, I was in my room all last night a sleep I couldn't have snuck out of the house if I wanted to the 'rents would hear me. She can even ask Adin." I say raising my voice causing people to stare at us. "She was in her room last night," Adin says backing me up.

The rest of the day was a drag and I was finally glad that the it was over. When I got home I helped mom out and then we went over to the Res. to set everything up and help Emily, Aunt Rachel and Kim out.

Around four everyone was there and we were all talking and having a ball when I heard a fake giggle, "So there's the girl who T-Pd my house over there," I'd had it up to here I going to finish this right now. "Oh hey there criminal who should be in jail," Stella says with a snotty tone. I went over there to her and said, "You should shut up right now, 'cause you don't even realize what you're walking into. You see the girl over there with dark short hair whose wearing something sporty better yet, Leah, will you come over here for a moment?" she looks at me and I mouth help and she nods jogging over to me. "You better leave my god-daughter alone because if you don't you my dear, you'll regret it. Now go back to your friends and leave her alone, and I'll find out if you don't see I have ways of making sure if you don't." Leah says and we walk back to the bonfire.

"So who was the bitch?" she asks. "That was Stella Bane, L.P.'s slut. When we first "moved" here, she tried getting Adin to have sex with her, he said no. So now she started a rumor that I T-Pd her house to probably to get back at Adin." I say noticing everyone looking at me like I was high. I wondered what was going on but decided not to worry about it.

I noticed only one person wasn't there the one person I needed to talk to, D. Taylor saw me and came over to the log I was sitting on and sat down. "So what's the long face for Black? You look like you're in a crowded place lost, what's wrong?" I look up at him and just sighed, "I don't know what's taking D so long usually he is here by now? I need to talk to him about something that happened today. I almost revealed the secret and exposed all of us just because I was pissed off at the bitch, "I say upset at myself. I was almost in tears because of it and I was on the verge of jumping off the cliff not caring who saw. "Oh I see," he says. I just look at him and he sighs knowing there's no way in hell he's reaching me.

I don't know what came over me but I ran up the cliffs and jumped off the highest one hearing the screams of several who saw. I screamed as well, but out of the rush. Once I hit the water I plunged deeper before coming back up. As I swam I looked back behind me to see if anyone was there and saw D. with a frown on his face. I smiled and waved him in the water; he shook his head with a grimace on his lips and jumped. When he came up D. wrapped me in his arms and hugged me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he says as we're swimming back to the beach. I just giggle, "No, although I'm going to get the wrath from my dad 'cause of what happened with grams years ago."I say. He nods and we swim all the way back to shore. It was a long swim and it was also nice. D and I laughed talking about stuff that had happened in our childhood. "Hey, do you remember when we all tried to egg and T-p Seth's house?" I ask laughing. He nods, laughing too hard to speak. "Yeah, he found out about it and then when we're throwing the eggs he came out to try to stop us and the eggs got hit himself. And then when we threw the toilet paper on his house it stuck to him and then we ran towards the woods scattered, but that was before we knew the legends were true," We say laughing while saying it. "Oh we got in so much trouble for that one-we blamed it on Adin who ratted you out so you were grounded for like a month before your dad finally ungrounded you." he says as we laugh. When we got back Dad and Mom looked a little perturbed but neither one said a thing.

**A.N. So what'd you think? This is my first fic ever posted so I'd really appriciate you guys' opinions. Please, please review! Then go over and click on the next chapter. Thanks ;D!**


	2. The Bonfire

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters.

Chapter: 2

The Bonfire

Once back on the beach everyone started eating so Damious and I got a plate of our own, sat down on a log and began eating. My brother was sitting by Sean and Lucas so I sat by D and Taylor who were fighting over the last muffin. Everybody else was sitting by their imprints. I finally got fed up with the bickering that I took the muffin in their hands and mine and threw it in the pit of the fire, knowing they wouldn't try getting it.

They both looked at me like I was the devil in disguise. Everyone looked at me shocked that I threw away one of Aunt Emily's famous muffins so I said, "I got tired of the bickering so since they couldn't settle it none of this log should have any!" "Come on Brooke, you could've just tossed it to me," Embry says with a pouty look on his face. "And then have three wolves fighting over the last muffin? Uh, sorry but no!" I say with authority. "Gosh, you've been hanging out with Leah way too long Brookeylin." Uncle Paul says with a smirk on his lips pissing me off. I growl giving him a warning that he's pissing me off. I give Dad the help look and he nods, "Guys knock it off... Okay so we called this bonfire because Damious has imprinted, but before he tells her, I'm going to retell the legends," Dad says smiling at D.

_"The Quilutes have always been a small tribe but we've always had magic in our blood. We once spirit warriors, which brings in the legend of Taha Akii and his brother. See when we went up as spirit warriors we totally left our bodies like astrological traveling. In fact our ancestors' wives would watch over our bodies. Well Taha Akii went up into the spirit world and so did his brother. When his brother came back from the spirits he went into Taha Akii's body and slit his old body's throat. Years went on and Taha Akii's Brother made a law where no one could travel into the spirit world so the people wouldn't know the truth. One day a young man went up into the spirit world, but was killed. Taha Akii was upset and angry that he saw a wolf hunting and asked if he could share its body with the wolf and the wolf abliged. He finally came back to his normal body and retook his claim as chief._

_"Years droned on and nothing out of the ordinary happened until we heard about people in the Makah tribe being drained of their blood. Our warriors one day came across something that looked like a man, walked like a man, but did not act like a man. He was the thing who had been attacking the Makah tribe. Our warriors' teeth were the only thing that could tear the cold man apart but fire was the only thing that would completely demolish the creature. Our tribe lived in fear that the cold man was not alone... and they were right, the woman took her revenge out on our people slaughtering everything in her path. Taha Akii was the only spirit warrior left after his two sons were killed. He fought the cold woman but she was to strong and then the wife of Taha Akii: an ordinary person with no special powers sacrificed herself in order for Taha Akii to defeat the cold woman. Once finished he ran into the woods and was never seen again._

_"We don't know why we do it. Is it to find our soul mates, or to make stronger wolves, that we don't know but those of us who have know it's the most amazing unexplainable thing. We call it imprinting. It's supposed to be rare but apparently it's not so rare in our pack._

_"Then there's the legend about the Cullen. In a later pack, they were out patrolling and we came across a coven of cold ones that were latterly hunting animals. They said they were different that they didn't drink the blood of humans but instead animals. They had yellow eyes instead of the red so we made a treaty with them... if they promised to stay off Quilute land, didn't change or kill any humans, we wouldn't destroy them._

_"We lived in peace with them for about fifty years or so until a girl came to live with her father in Forks. She fell in love with one of Cullens in high school. She left for a week one day and came back with a broken leg. Half a year later an accident happened and the Cullens left town leaving the girl alone, and broken in the woods back behind her house. She was found late that night by one of us. She was like a living zombie for almost five months before she became a little better. She came to the Res. one day with two motor cycles for me to fix up and then teach her how to ride. My reward was that I got to keep one of the bikes. So obviously I agreed to this. Bella and I became best friends over this period of time. When I was done building the bikes I taught her how to ride and that was 'fun' to do. Teaching a very accident prone and clumsy person to ride a motorcycle. Anyway then one night we went to see a movie with a friend of hers. He was annoying and winey but I put up with it to see Bella. He threw up in the restroom leaving Bells and I outside to talk. When he came back out he said something that made me mad but we went back to her house and I dropped her and him off at her house and made sure they both went home and I did the same. When I got home I phased for the first time. Between a lot of things there was a Newborn vampire fight because of this bloodsucker who wanted Bella dead because the Cullens killed her mate in Arizona because he was trying to kill Bella, In that battle I got all my bones in my right side broke and then rebroke because the bones healed wrong, Bella said she was going to marry one of the Cullens instead of me. I got angry when I saw the wedding invitation and no one heard from me for about three months. I came back the night of the wedding found out that Paul Imprinted on my sister broke his nose several times. Ahh here comes the interesting part of the legend to tell._

_"So when Bella and the Cullen she married comes back from their honeymoon she's pregnant with what we all called the spawn of the leech. The pack wanted to kill Bella and the Cullens except for me on the Bella part. It got to the point that I denied an alpha's order and ended up splitting the packs."_

_"What I didn't realize was that both Seth and Leah could switch packs then. So instead of just me I had two extra bodies following me around like lost puppy dogs. Time went by and Bella had gotten several broken bones and ruptured organs, but was stubborn as all get out about terminating the mutant spawn. She also drank blood towards the end realizing that's part of the reason she was in such poor health. She wasn't the only one in poor health either; her husband was as well with his god offal sister who I called Blondie. Her husband looked like he was dieing, and his eyes were as black as space itself without any stars. He kept up a mask for her though. In the end I gave them permission to change Bella realizing that it would make things easier._

_"I also got my happy ending and much more than what I ever bargained for. Since then the pack and Cullens have been allies, and those are the legends. If you all are wondering how 'the mutant spawn' was born I'm not telling, but let me put it this way, there are not words for how violent it was."_

I looked over at mom and she was just smiling at how dad had told the legends.

"So D who did you imprint on?"Sean asks grimacing."Why don't you tell us Damious, who is the lucky girl?" Embry asks laughing. "Well, let me describe her: long dark red seeder hair, native skin, and eyes that change colors. As for her personality: she's funny, smart, advanced, and a spit fire who can give a glare that looks into your soul." He says looking into the fire. As I'm listing to whom he's describing the girl to be and look like she sounds like me.

"Does this girl have a twin sister, 'cause if she does her sister and I might have to hook up," Sean says. "You are such an ass Sean that was so low of you to say, you're starting to remind me of Stella. I'm surprised you didn't imprint on her yourself. If I were you I'd be embarrassed considering it was said in front of everyone. I mean it's totally different when it is just us but all of us had to hear your very very sick demented comment!" Allie says saying something for the first time of the night. "Nice one Allie couldn't have said that better myself if I'd tried but I'll add on to that if you don't mind?" "Go right ahead Brooke," she replies. I looked around for everyone's approval and they all just shrugged. So I got up off the log and decked him in the jaw and heard it crunch. I heard gasps behind me and Sean looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't move or I will reset your mouth to heal crooked or it heals crooked on its own." I said too lowly. He didn't do anything as I reset his jaw and told him to hold the position it was in. I went back over and sat down.

"Okay, so go on describing the girl D," Aunt Clarie says calmly. "She has a twin brother and her theme song that she lives her life by is 'Bitch' by Mardeth Brooks, and that's all I'm saying, because she just figured it out," Damious says the whole time looking at me as he describes the girl.

I'm the first to speak and it comes out as a whisper, "When did you imprint on me?" I ask. "The first time I saw you afterwards in the woods. Everyone knew but you," He whispers back. So that's why everyone has been leaving us alone to without worrying that we would try anything. It totally made sense now. Why Allie and I have grown apart since we used to be like sisters; she was jealous that I was taking up her brother's time. Why Emily invited me over; it wasn't because she needed to talk to me but so D could see me.

"Hey, we're going to head out, Sam and Emily said you could stay with them Aria," Dad says smiling. After that people just started filling out. The next time I looked up from the fire I noticed that it was just D and I. "Brooke, if you don't want to stay with us I can just take you home," D says catching my eyes. "No, it's just a lot to take in," I say looking into his dark oak brown eyes. They had since grown darker with passion.

He leaned in making our lips inches apart. I leaned in as well causing our lips to be millimeters0 apart. I felt his warm breath on my throat and I knew my heart was racing. I closed my eyes and felt D finish the distance between our lips, felt his smolderdering fingers tangle in my long hair making me sigh at the touch. He licked my lips asking for an invitation which I couldn't help but grant. I ran my fingers in his short black hair and tangled them in my nails as I heard him moan againsed my mouth. I felt one of his hands untangle from my hair and support my lower back pulling me closer to him. I broke away breathless but D just kissed me along my jaw making a line to my ear and down my throat suckling as he went. "Are your parents actually home or are they staying at the cabin your mom has on Makah Res.?" I ask between staggered breaths.

**A.N. Ohh... cliffie, and double post. Sorry if you had already read the first version just tell me what you thought of this one. If you guy's really liked the chapter plz. review it 'cause I probably won't post untill there's at least six reviews for the first two chapters. Thanks so much for reading, And the reason I'm saying six is because I see alot of people reading but not any reviews and it didn't add up. Anomyous readers this also applies to you as well. Also if you have any suggestions for this fic. I'm pretty opend minded. You can leave an idea in your review or send me a private (message). Untill next time be safe! ;)**


	3. Old Memories Become Reality Once Again

**A.N. And as promised. Ummm, hope everyone is having or had a good weekend. So I hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters.

Chapter Three

Old Memories Become Reality Once Again

"They're at Mom's cabin and won't be back 'till tomorrow at ten a.m." he says softly. "Let's take this somewhere else then 'cause I really don't want my dad or brother running by the beach and still see us." I whisper back.

We walked back in the twilight hand in hand. It was silent and peaceful better than talking while most of La Push was asleep. There were the howls of the wolves and we turned and waved saying hi to whoever was running the perimeter of the res. The walk wasn't that long and zoomed by and D carried me in to the house bridal style up to his room and laid me on his bed as gently as setting a feather on the water without it sinking. Damious slowly took off his shoes teasing me like waving a cookie in front of a child and then telling them they can't have it. When he was done he took of my flip-flops and kissed my feet all around until they were covered in his scent. He caressed my legs where I couldn't feel them. I whimpered begging for him to stop giving my legs so much attention and start working his way up towards me. He looked up at me and gave a look that meant a slow madness of pleasure for me later.

**Damious' P.O.V.-**

When I looked up at Brooke her eyes were hooded and black. I could smell her arousal and it wasn't helping things. Tonight I wanted to take this slow, especially since this was both ours first time. I moved my position to where I was laying on her but not putting my complete weight on her. I pulled Brooke's knee out from underneath me and kissed it on top and then straitening it out to kiss the bottom of it sucking a little bit there as I heard her moan my name and arch into me. Not just my nick name but my full name. At that I finished and she tugged me up and I instantly found her lips and kissed her passionately showing her how much I loved her.

I pulled off her indigo half t-shirt when I heard two cars pull in my drive way I heard the engines cut off and four people get out. "So are you guys ready for those movies that we got at the store?" My mom asks as the other people get out of the car. "Yeah Emily, we're actually looking forward to it, "Jake said." "Oh fuck, I thought that you said that they were staying at the cabin in Makah res?" Brooke whisper yells at me surprised. "They were, I don't know what happened but we better get down there or we're in some deep shit." I mummer in her ear. I picked up her shirt and gave it to her and she put it on. "Smooth your hair out, I'm going to go wake Taylor up, please stall for me. I'll be right down with Taylor," I say urgently.

**Brooke's P.O.V.-**

Holy shit I am so dead where I stand. I opened the door and turned and went down stairs. My parents looked at me and I'm sure my eyes were probably bright red with embarrassment. Of course they didn't know what all the colors stood for their mouths dropped at the sight of them. "So what movie did you guys get?" I ask my voice jumping three octaves higher than normal. "We got Friday the 13th the original one that were out when we were your age and then we got Dazed and Confused. What's with the eyes Brooke they've never been red before what were you doing before we came in?" Mom asks the concern in her tone. "Talking! We were talking about stuff that we did in the past." I say a little too fast, but Mom didn't say anything and let it slide.

"So where's Damious?" Emily asks looking at me intensely. "He said he needed to talk to Taylor about something and that they would probably both come down and watch the movies with us." Just as I finish both of them came down one behind the other; Taylor first and then Damious. Allie came down stairs as well but bypassed them laughing all the way down, before saying, "This is why you wait 'till something is proven to be able to scratch a quarts stone before you pull this kind of crap D!" She was obviously getting a kick out of D having to do the squiggly shuffle. "Shut it Allie!" Taylor D and I all say in unison. Sam and Dad figured it out and both of them groaned. "So what were you guys really doing up there, before we got here? I take that back were any clothes off other than your shirt Damious?" Sam asked cautiously. "Brooke's shirt and that was it, I swear it; let lighting strike me if I'm lying," D says honestly.

Everybody sighed except Allie, Tay, D, and I. "Okay I'm not that upset," my dad said surprising me. Mom looked relieved as well as Emily. "Damious and Brooke can I have a word with you two alone please?" Mom asks looking at us with concern on her face. "Yeah," we both say.

Mom took us outside out of earshot and said, "You both shouldn't've lied for each other. I know you probably thought that Jake was going to shoot you, but you guys have to remember that we've been in a position like that a time or two," Mom says making me give her a questioning look. "Yes Brooke even me, but mainly because of you kids," "Yeah I still have dim memories of that stuff," I reply shuddering. "We better get back in there, but if you guys ever fell like a situation like this might occur again a tip would be call either Emily or I so maybe we could prevent this. Okay?" We both nod and she heads back in there.

"Whoa I didn't realize she was going to back us up," Damious says shocked. I was thinking the same thing but stayed quiet. "How 'bout we take a trip down memory lane except that we do this to all the pack's houses?" I suggest. "That sounds good except we should also spray paint the toilet paper the colors of the rainbow and write 'Happy Holliday's' on it." He says making me snicker. "Let's go and tell the 'rents so that they're aware that we just didn't run away," I say that way we aren't in anymore trouble.

So we both go in there getting distressed looks. "Um, we're going to go to the hardware store and then the convenient store for some supplies, we'll be in the shed if you need us when we get back. You probably won't see us until early morning so don't wait up," D says smoothly. "And why do you guys need to go to the hardware and convenient store this late? We have all the things you need right here?" Emily says trying to pry information out of us. "Uh trust us mom you don't want us to use the things here, besides we're buying this with our own money," He replies being a bit of a smart ass. "Your guys own money, and where'd you get it? Jake did you know Brooke owned money? Sam Emily did you know Either Damious of Brooke owned any money?" Mom asks raising her eyebrows. "No Ness I didn't, D where are you stocking your savings at and how did we not know about it?" "Exactly, Aria, where are you putting yours?" we get asked. "Uhhh... Granps gives me his pocket change every once in a while and it's usually pretty large," I reply. "Uhhh... mine is all from working on the store." he replies. They nod, and we turn around, running out the door and get into D's 2002 Toyota Celica.

I looked at the time on the radio and noticed it was 11:30. "You know we're going to go to Port Angeles to get this don't you?" I ask and D nods. "Yeah I know, where else would we go, I mean I really don't feel like driving all the way out to Seattle this late."

As we drove it was silent again and it gave me time to think about what happened in his room. If Sam, Emily, Mom, and Dad hadn't have come back; would we have gone to further than we had. Now I know how Sara had felt with Seth, she always kept telling me there was a difference between nothing and everything. I never understood what my sister was trying to tell me until now and I kind of feel a little bit more prepared and thankful that she shared her secrets with me. I also understand why Dad wasn't so angry with Damious; he was more accepting to what might happen to me, since the same thing happened to Sara.

"Hey, you okay Brooke?" D asks looking over at me. I turn to look at him and nod. "Yeah, I was just thinking to myself, it's nothing really. I'm fine." I say. He goes back to driving then and before I know it we're at Walmart. He pulls into the parking space closest to the store and cuts the engine. We get out and go inside getting the generic kind of toilet paper and all the colors of spray paint we can find, which was the colors of the rainbow and many, many more plus black, and then checked out.

The lady who checked our items out looked at us weird but rang them up anyway. Walking out to the car we were laughing so hard that the many people going in and out of the lot were staring at us like we were crazy. "Did you see her face? I mean she looked like she was going to have a stroke." I staggered out between breathes. Once in the Celica we went back home.

Back at the house D and I got out, grabbed our supplies out of the car and then went into the shed and began to work on our project. It was a long process and took forever to do, but we finally finished the coloring.

I was impressed with our mission and by the look on Damious' face, I knew he was too. "Now faze two, finish what we started." He says with a smirk. We go out of the shed and back into the house. When we enter the house, Sara and Seth are inside sitting on the couch watching Dazed and Confused. "What ever you guys are doing it better not end up on our house, 'cause if it does I'll be livid Brooke, and probably ignore you for this upcoming week." Sara says sternly. D and I nod and then proceed to his bedroom to put darker clothes on.

He hands me a black hoodie and my black pair of yoga pants, which I put on over my outfit. D did the same and then we went back down stairs. "What's with the outfits?" Dad asks. "Dad, it's called history." I say nodding my head once. He looks at me with a puzzled look before waving his hand at us. For us that was our cue to go, so we did.

After what felt like hours of walking, throwing and hanging Happy Holiday colored toilet paper, I was beat and satisfied with our task finally finished. We had T-Pd every pack member's house except for Seth's, my parent's, Sam's and Emily's. Both of us went inside told everyone good night, went upstairs to D's room and went to bed.

**A.N. Again I hoped you all enjoyed this ch. Plz. Review. I will try to update this week, but I'm not making any promises. So until next time be safe. ;D**


	4. Character List

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters. I own all of the characters not bolded, which means if you would like to write a spin off of my story once it's completed then you need to get my permission first. Thanks Vianna

For all of you who are confused this will clarify things.

Characters: In order By coulples. If they have kids, it is listed like this example:(Kathy,James-) and whatever thier kids' names are. Their kids are in order from oldest to youngest.

**Emily,Sam-**Damious+Tayler=Twins Ally

**Renesmee,Jacob-**Sara Adin+Brooke(Rashel Aria-Brooke)=Twins

**Quil,Clarie-**Sean Leon Kassaundra

**Kim,Jarrod-**Briden Katterina Lucuas+Bradyan=Twins

**Rachel,Paul-**Hadynn Izic Brice Kellen

**Sara,Seth**

**Leah,Adin**

**Brooke,Damious**

**Brady**

**Colin**

**Embry**


	5. Chapter 4: Three Weeks

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters.

**A.N. Sorry it's been a while guys. I have't had much time to update. Plz. enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Three Weeks

I woke up with my head on Damious' chest and him playing with my hair with my hair. "Morning baby girl," he says. I look up at him, turn over and kiss him hard on his mouth. He kisses me back and flips us to where he's on top. I ran my fingers through his slick black hair tangling them into a fist around it. Damious broke away leaving me breathless, kissing and nipping down my jaw line to the left side of my throat and onto the soft teasing spot behind my ear. I pulled him back to my lips kissing him passionately and urgently. Again, he breaks away, but takes my shirt off, revealing my perky C breasts. His eyes roam as he takes in my figure making my nipples harden under his gaze, as well as my heat pool into my panties. "You are so perfect Brooke," D moans. I'd never been ashamed of my body, but the way Damious was studying me made me nervous. He then kisses my neck moving to my shoulder and sucking on my skin there. I arch my back into him practically giving D full access to my neck. My breasts at this point are aching to be touched. He moves his hands abruptly to my boobs making me gasp.

**Damious' P.O.V.**

I cupped Brooke's boobs and massage them. Her nipples were taut and strained. I moved my hand and replaced it with my mouth. "Oh God!" Brooke moans and arches into me making me harder than possibly thought. I start grinding to try to create some friction. We were both very aroused, and this helped us. I switched over to her other breast giving it equal attention. By the time I finished, Brooke was staggering and trying to catch her breath. "That... was... indescribable," she says kissing me on the neck. "I'm glad you appreciated that, because I'm the only one who will ever make you feel this way." I reply handing her, her shirt.

She was so beautiful with her face flushed because of me. Brooke was beautiful in general, everything about her is perfect. Thank you Taha Akii, my girl is a goddess! I heard a knock on my door and hear, "Brooke and Damious, breakfast is ready!" Mom called from the other side. I got up and Brooke put her bra and shirt back on and then went downstairs. For breakfast, Mom made omelets, toast, and hash browns.

As I sat down, Mom handed Brooke two styrofoam glasses with lids and straws in them. "These are for you, Brooke, Jake brought them over for you last night. He also said to stick them in the microwave for a minute and fifty seconds on them," she said.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

"Thanks, Emily, now I don't have to go hunting with everyone after all tomorrow." I said with a smile. "I was told Emmett went all the way to Alaska to get that." I nod doing what she advised me to do. I heard the beep of the microwave a minute and fifty seconds later so I pulled my cups out of it and started drinking them while everyone else ate their breakfast. "Uhh, Brooke, Sara called. Apparently she needs to talk to you about something." Ally says smiling. I had finished the glass so I threw it away from where I was standing and made it. "Thanks Ally. Did she say what about?" I ask her. "She said something about a vision taking place in three weeks whatever that's supposed to mean, that it was urgent, and let me tell you she was crying over the phone so I knew it was urgent." She says looking me in the eyes. "Thanks," I say. I look around the table and notice that Taylor wasn't here. "Sam, does Tay have the morning patrol this morning?" I ask. He nods going back to eating. "Oh, and I got several phone calls this morning from many perturbed pack members. This doesn't have anything to do with your guys' trip to Port Angeles does it, Damious and Brooke? I mean they woke up to tie dye colored 'Happy Holiday' toilet paper on their houses. I even got a call from a very pissed off Alice and Edward!" Emily says causing Sam to spit his coffee out of his mouth back into his cup laughing.

"Mom, you Brooke and I wouldn't do such a thing like that now." Damious says with a crooked grin on his face. "Yeah right Damious James Uley, and Hell froze over last night! Edward and Alice said to get your ***derrières*** moving and that you were cleaning that house spotless." she says and at that point Sam and Ally were howling with laughter. "Dad and Mom said I had to?" I ask. "Your father was too shocked to say anything, and Ness said to get your ass in moving and that if you could make the mess, you could sure as hell clean it up!" Emily says trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

After I finished my second and final cup I threw it away. "Do you care if I go ahead and go see what Sara wanted?" I ask. "No I don't care Brook. Ummm, are you coming back afterwards?" Emily asks me. "No, I need to handle this on my own. I'll clean up the Mansion by myself since I did that on my own really early this morning. Plus I'm stopping by at home, but I'm coming back later tonight at about seven." I respond back. Em nods and I take off to Sara and Seth's.

It takes me about five minutes before I'm there. I knock a couple times on the door before Seth opens it up. "Hey, Brooke, Sara is in the living room. I'll be in the garage if you guys need me 'cause I'll probably be out there for a few hours." I nod and went in the living room and sat down on the couch beside her. "Hey Sis, what'd you need to talk to me about?" I ask. "Is Seth out in the garage?" she asks. I nod. As she says okay I think: What would Sara need to tell me that she wouldn't want Seth to know a thing about? I mean they're married.

"Sara, what's going on?" I ask serious. At that point her smile fades and she starts crying. "They want us! And if we don't go, they're going to kill everyone we love and care about!" She says breathing in and out from crying. "Sara, who's they and who's us?" I ask swallowing. "The... the...Vo...Vol... the Votouri. They want you and me! I... Brooke... I mean I'm... pregnant! I... can't go!" Sara says shaking at this point. "No... NO! This can't happen now. After what happened yesterday night! How can they do this?" I raise my voice shaking and crying as well. "Brooke, they're coming for us in three weeks, what are we going to do? 'Cause we only have three more weeks with our family!" she practically yells.

As we sit there on the couch crying I think about our family's faces. "Sara, does anyone else know your pregnant?" I ask and she shakes her head. "No, Just you Brooke," "Have you been to a clinic yet?" i request. "Yeah, I'm about three months now by human recording, but really I'm only two months along." she replies crying harder. We talked a little bit longer before I told her I had to go. She nods and I go head out going home.

When there I ran strait upstairs to my room. Apparently our grandparents were here and Grams came in. "Hey, Rain, why'd you run up here so fast?" she asks. "I needed to clear my head, there's so much going on right now. Can I ask you a question?" I respond. "Anything, Rain." Grams replies. "What would you do if someone tried to hurt Grandpa?" I ask. "I'd fight that person with everyone in this family." She says. "Thanks," I say and hug her, taking in her scent.

Grams turns around and goes back down stairs so I could think.

Later that night at Sam and Emily's house, she was making baked marinara chicken. I helped her out as much as I could, but while I was helping her heat up the sauce, the pan caught on fire. "Brooke… BROOKE! The pan is on fire!" Emily says getting my attention. "Oh shit! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Emily! I'm usually not like this!" I say picking up the burning pan and snuffing the fire. Smoke was going everywhere from it and caused the smoke alarm to go off. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaim. "Emily, Brooke, is everything alright?" Sam asks coming into the kitchen. "Yeah, everything's fine. Could you turn off the smoke alarm though, please?" she replies. He nods and turns around and does as she asks.

Dinner was good, even the marinara sauce. I was glad everyone was here. It made me realize how much I was gonna miss this, sitting here with the Uley's and eating with them.

After dinner, I helped Em clean up the dishes and then went up to D's room. The door was open so I went in to the room. I went through his closet looking for his football jersey from La push High. When I found it, I put it on, took off my jeans and threw them beside the bed.

When Damious came in he was in a T-shirt, and basket ball shorts. As soon as he saw me I saw his eyes darken and he growled causing me to become aroused. D walked over, picked me up and carried me to his bed. "You look so sexy with my name on you, can't you feel the effect you have on me?" He asks and I nod feeling his hardness on my stomach. Crawling on top of me he starts attacking my lips with open mouthed kisses and then moves his way down my jaw and down my neck.

"Oh D!" I moan. He lifts me up and takes off our shirts, throwing them down on the floor before returning back to me. I ran my hands up and down his muscled backside while he kissed my neck. D mobbed his hands to my breasts and he tugged and kneaded making them taut at the touch. "Ahh! Oh god D!" I gasp arching into him. Damious moves his mouth to my tit and grazes them with his teeth gently and I give a muffled squeal into his shoulder. He does the same to my other tit before he moved down to my abdomen nipping and giving open mouthed kisses while grinding into me. I started grinding in sync with him creating more friction between us. "D, I need you!" I whimpered. Damious stops grinding. "Are you sure this is what you want, Brooke?" He asks looking into my eyes. "Yes." I whisper looking back in his eyes.

Abruptly he gets up, hands me my braw, shirt and pants. "Damious, what's wrong?" I ask as he puts his shirt back on. "Nothings wrong, just not here, let's go somewhere else."

**A.N. *****derrières*** **means butt/behind in French. Plz. Review! Thanks to those who've added me to their favorites/and alerts, but I'd love it if you'd plz. leave a review! Thanks and until next time be safe! ;) Vianna;) **


	6. Chapter 5: Plans, Dreams,&Secrets

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters. !

I**Chapter Five**

**Plans, Dreams, & Secrets**

**A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but to make up this is a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy. WARNING: LEMONS!**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

Five Hours Earlier-

Seth came back in about a half an hour later after Brooke had left. "Hey you," he says smiling at me. "Hey yourself," I reply back as he bends down and gives me a chaste kiss. "You okay, Sara?" Seth asks me. "Yeah, never better." I say. He sits on the couch with me and I lean back against him resting my head on his chest.

Seth and I have been married almost four years this coming December 21st. Sometimes it sucks because we're both still at L.P.H and no one knows about us except for the pack and family. This is hard for me; keeping secrets about the Voltouri and my being pregnant from Seth. Not only 'cause we're soul mates, but because we both absolutely hate secrets. "Seth," "What Sara?" he asks me. "We need to go over to the house." I say getting up. He nods, gets up and we go over in my Challenger.

We get there in about three minutes, partly because Seth had a heavy foot. I get out after he cuts the engine and run inside. "Brookes upstairs if that's who you're looking for." Mom said pointing up the hallway. "Thanks, mom, hi, daddy." I say on my way up the stairs. In the hallway I pass Adin and Leah lip-locked. I come to Brooke's room and the door's locked, so I knock. "Brooke, it's Sara, open up!" I call through the door. When she does I go in and sit on the bed.

"In three days we leave. That's how long we should wait, 'cause I know you hate keeping secrets from Seth." Brooke says seriously. "Brooke, don't rush into this, how are we going to keep this from the Voltouri?" I say pointing to my stomach. "I have the gift to block scents from vampires, humans, and any other supernatural beings. I can block your scent when it changes and manipulate it to normal. And you can turn things, and people/supernatural beings invisible, plus manipulate what you look like as far as weight and appearances wise," she says making a really good point. "Yeah, fine, okay, three days and we leave." I reply. We both nod and then I heard a knock. "Who is it?" Brooke asks. "Girls, it's Mom." Mom says coming in. "What do ya need?" I ask "Why did Alice see you both drop off the face of the Earth?" she asks with her eyebrows raised. "Honestly Mom, I don't know." Brooke replies. "Okay thanks girls." Mom says and goes back down stairs.

"Did you mean three days from today or tomorrow?" I ask her. "Tomorrow," she replies.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

Five Hours Later-

We each packed a bag and things we'd both need in the morning, and then went down stairs. Everyone was in their rooms so we left a note and then left.

"Where'd you have in mind?" I ask. "How 'bout the cabin?" D suggests. "That sounds perfect." I reply. Driving out of La Push was quiet. We held hands the whole way to the Makah Rez. I'd heard the cabin was beautiful from stories Emily told, but they didn't even come close to how beautiful it was. This cabin reminded me of the cottage Gams and Grandpa had, it was so breathtaking, like this was ment to be here. Damious turned the car off, got out and came to open my door. I got out and he carried me into the house and into a beautiful French room.

He lay me on a comfortable Queen sized bed taking our shoes off and crawled up on the bed, laying a top of me, but not putting all of his weight on me. D cradled my face and leaned in to kiss me. I parted my lips and he finished the distance between us and kissed me passionately taking my breath away sending sparks flying everywhere. He licks my lips asking for an invitation which I automatically grant without thinking. His tongue roams my mouth and when he touches the roof of my mouth a low moan escapes my lips. I break away for air, but D just moves down to my throat grazing his teeth on my shoulder and sucking on the skin there. I arch into him feeling his hardness on my hips. "There's too much clothing on between us." He says taking off our shirts and my bra allowing my straining breasts free. Damious moves his hands to them tugging lightly, hardening them to their fullest, causing me to sigh his name. He moves his hands and replaces them with his mouth.

Damious nips and sucks on my nipples and I moan lacing my fingers in his hair. He switches over to my other one giving it the same attention. He pulled back looking at me and growled causing me to become wetter than I already was and making my panties unusable. He unbuttoned my jeans and lifted my hips and pulled them off throwing the jeans on the floor with our other clothes. D saw my lacy garment, he pulled it off and threw it on the floor as well. He kissed me on the lips and moved down giving me open mouthed kisses as he went. When D came to my pubic area he looked up at me and I nod urging him on. He lifted up my legs resting them on his shoulders and megan kissing my inner thighs making me moan. He growled again and making my arousal get even stronger. He did the same to y other thigh and came back up to my neck.

"God your beautiful, Brooke!" D moans. "Damious... I need you!" I whimper. He moves his hand from my hip and slides two fingers into my nether lips stoking me causing me to gasp. "So wet... so perfect," he murmurs. He finds my opening and pushes one finger inside me and I arch into him loving this sensatation. "D Thrusts his finger in and out of me several times before adding a second in which I start moving to his rhythm while moaning. He adds a third finger and turns them sideways stretching me for him which burned a little bit. D thrusts a little bit getting me used to this new feeling, before pulling them out completely.

He kisses me while I pull the last bit of clothing that separated us. Once his shorts were at his ankles he kicked them to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you." Damious positioning himself at my entrance. "D, the first time always hurts, but it doesn't last long,"{ I reply putting my arms around his shoulders. " Just tell me when it becomes too much," he responds. I nod. "Relax Brooke, it will help." D says. He kisses me which relaxes me a lot.

I felt him enter me about a fourth of the way before stopping for me to a just to his size, which I have to admit is enormous. I move a little bit and then say, "Just go slow." He pulls out a little and pushes in a little more. _Oww! Owww! Owww!_ I think as he does this. D pushes pas my barrier taking both of our virginities with him and also most of the pain which starts turning into pleasure. "Oh, D?" I moan arching into him.

He picks up the pace a little then and moaned my name. I gripped his shoulders and wrapped my legs around D's hips which let him come inside in deeper than before. As he thrusts into me I I felt my stomach start to tighten and build my release. D thrusts into me several more times that night before we both came, coating each other in our juices.

_I walked through an unfamiliar hallway with white painted walls of what looked like a hospital. I heard two girls screaming and see two Native boys come running down the hall. When I turned around and saw the two girls I heard screaming. They all looked the same age, so I couldn't tell if they were cousins or siblings._

_At the end of the hall I saw two black cloaked figures and the first thought that they were the Voltouri. They turned around and pulled their hoods down. "Mommy! Mommy! The boys were chasing us again!" The girl to the left says. I studied the girl and the woman and heard the woman say, "Allison Dawn-Taylor, you know that you teased your brothers into chasing you and your cousin."_

_I realized then that the woman was me and the boys and girl to the left were my children along with Damious'. The woman next to me was Sara. I looked up again to see three boys coming down the hall to Sara. They looked about four years older than my three. I'd say my niece and nephews were thirteen so mine were about nine or ten._

_There was a glass vase that shattered and two more cloaked figures entered. Sara put a finger to her nose and the Brooke nodded. "Demetri, why can't we smell other people besides them, but we can certainly see there are seven people that aren't supposed to be here?" Jane asks with a devious smile on her face. "What shall Aro do with you now or better yet what shall we do with these plagues?" Demetri replies._

_"We will do nothing Demetri and Jane, darling." Aro says too calmly, "Bring the seven of them to me in my alter and then bring Brooke and Sara to me when I've finished with them." He says in same tone._

_"No! Aro please don't! Kill ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! JUST NOT THEM! I'LL TAKE TWENTY SHOTS OF JANE'S PAIN IN EXCHANGE FOR SARA AND THE KID'S FREEDOM TO LIVE IN LAPUSH AND THE VOLTOURI NEVER BOTHER ALASKA OR WASHINGTON STATE AGAIN!" I scream. Aro looks at me and pauses, "Jane, child, get me the first flight to Seattle for nine people, and get me Chelsea as well." He says._

_All of the kids start screaming and so does Sara. I look up to see Chelsea. Aro gibes her some signal and she does something with her eyes and Sara and I fall to the ground screaming._

"Brooke! BROOKE! Wake up!" a voice yells at me. Someone touches me and I open my eyes t see I'm at the mansion. Everyone is surrounding me. "Brooke, why were you with the Volturi?" Alice asks me. "I'm sworn to secrecy to protect a sister. It's confidential." I reply looking at Sara. "Okay, next question, why were there kids around 'cause I know none of you are pregnant." Dad says with a questioning eye. I look at Sara even harder and her eyes are pleading mine not to tell. The family looked between us and figured out what we were doing.

"Sara, Brooke, spill! What the hell is going on?" Seth asks agitated. I break contact from Sara only to look at him. "Seth nothing is going on." I say. "If there's nothing going on, why were you Dreaming about the Volturi?" Jasper asks. "I don't know, it just came when I was dreaming! It was as vivid as I see you and everyone around me, Jasper." They all turn to look at me, especially Grams. "When did you start having these dreams, Rain?" "Tonight after the touchdown." I reply using finger quotes on touchdown. She made a funny face and Gramps cringed a little so I knew they understood me.

I look over at Sara and see her struggling to keep quiet. "That's it! I know why Alice saw us disappear off the face of the Earth. In three days we're leaving for Volterra, to protect everyone. It was both of us go or watch everyone die around us." She says causing all eyes to go to her and growls to erupt around us except for D, who looked confused.

"Okay, I'm lost, what's so bad about the Volturi?" D asks. The look that was on Dad's face was priceless, and flat out hilarious. I just didn't laugh because it was inappropriate. "D, the Volturi are a coven of vampires that are the closest thing our world has to royalty. Almost twenty years ago, they came here, thinking Nessie was an immortal child. They brought everyone in there coven to our clearing and intended to kill our family and try gaining some of ours for their gifts much like they're doing now except they want Sara and Brooke." Carlisle finishes looking at me.

**Sara's P.O.V.**

I looked up at Seth and saw hurt and anger on his face. He looked down at me and I saw in his eyes madness, betrayal, and sadness. "So that's it then? You're going without fighting against them?" Seth asks me. I swallow and say, "Yes, in three days."

"You guys should head out since you walked here, Sara and, Seth." Mom says in her melodic voice. "Wait," Rosalie says getting out a pair of keys and throwing them to Seth, which he caught easily.

"These are the keys to my red convertible, return it in the shape it's in now." She says and we walk out to the car. As I'm about to get in the car, Brooke comes running out. "Sara, there's something you should know," she says coming up to me. "Yeah?" I ask. "If you don't go with as planned, I'll understand why." She says and I hug for she touched me. "Thanks, Brokelin" I say as tears come to my eyes.

She nods and goes back inside. I then turned around and got in the car. Seth starts the car and pulls out of the garage. The drive back is silent and awkward. I can tell Seth is pissed, but he doesn't say anything.

He pulls in the drive way and cuts the engine. "Sara," Seth says and I look at him in the darkness with my eye brows raised. "Yes Seth," I reply. "Did… did I do something?" He asks turning to look at me. "No, why would you think that? I love you, Seth, always have and if there were another ways that we wouldn't have to go, we would." I say. "I love you to, Sara." He whispers.

Seth gets out of the car, come around and opens my door for me. It's something he's always done, even when I was a little girl. I got out shut the door and Seth turned me around and kissed me fiercely. His hands went to my ass pulling me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his hips and felt his erection against me.

He broke away and puts me down. We walk in the house hand in hand. When we get to our room his eyes turn dark as he bends down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my hips and I put my legs around his. Seth was harder than before. HE carries me th the bed, lays me down and crawls on top of me, breaking away.

As he looks in my eyes, Seth unbuttons my shirt and threw it on the floor. I lift up and he takes my bra off and my nipples instantly harden under his gaze. He growls making me wet. Seth brings his lips to mine tenderly kissing them with care. I sigh into his mouth and he brushes his tongue on the roof of my mouth. When he breaks away this time, Seth moves to my jeans unbuttoning them, and pulling them off of me along with my panties tossing them to the floor.

Seth looks back at me with such love and adoration I found myself becoming wetter than before. "Make love to me, Seth." I sigh keeping his gaze. He takes off his cut-offs revealing him to me. Seth crawls a little bit closer to me. He grabs my hips, moving a thigh between my legs and I spread them open, and positions himself at my entrance. He kisses me and came inside of me. I gasp in pleasure as he moans my name. "It's been to long **mi amor**!" Seth whispers as he pulls out and thrusts back in. "Oh! Seth… God Yes!" I moan feeling my walls clamping on his hard cock.

He lets go of my hips letting his hands roam my body. Seth's lips are everywhere on me nipping and sucking as he went. With each time he thrusts in and out of me I arch into him crying out with how he was making me feel. "Seth! Ahh…Fuck! Please…Harder!" I cry out. Seth quickens his pace pulling in and ramming back into me. I then start moving with him meeting his thrusts. The tightness building in the pit of my stomach never ceased, but became a more tormenting pleasure.

"Ooo! Ahh! Seth… I'm Close!" I scream arching into him while digging my nails into him. I open my eyes to see his forehead covered in sweat. He bends down to the nape of my neck and murmurs, "**Nayeli**," before biting down on there. As Seth bites down I come harder than I'd ever had coating him in my slick heat, my clit moving in circular motions around his phallus. At this time he comes his seed shooting inside me bringing both of us into shattering orgasms as I cry out in pure ecasty.

With my thighs still tremmering, Seth looks down at me and holds my gaze both of us breathing hard. When I finally catch my breath I whisper, "That was...wow. There are no words to discribe that feeling." He smiles pulling out of me.

Seth rolls over pulls the covers up to us and pulls me against him. We stay like this and eventually fall asleep like this.

**A.N. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry guys, I've been really buisy here lately with family matters and haven't had a chance to get to a computer. Nayeli means I love you in Quileute; mi amor means my love in Spanish. For anyone who's wondering, que quole means stay with me forever in Quileute as well. Hint, Hint for feature notice. My next update will be longer than this time just fair warning you. Oh and if nicole could make it to where she could get pm's I'd greatly appriciate it. Also thanks to msyck, SethandSaraforever, and Lovingsmilesforever, you guy's have helped me keep going on this story, along with all the other's who have been reading my story. As always please Review and until next time be safe. Vianna :**P


	7. Chapter 6: Pregnant

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters.

**A.N.- Sorry its been a while guys. Things have been going on and I've been busy but believe me I've not given up on this story. Don't forget to review, and Happy holidays! Don't forget to vote on my poll, it's on my profile. I'll shut up now and let you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Pregnant**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

I woke to my stomach rolling and I felt nauseous. I get up out of bed and run to our master bathroom and throw up in the toilet emptying what was on my stomach. Apparently Seth heard me, because he came in and held my hair back while putting a warm hand on my forehead. When I finished I leaned back against his bear chest closing my eyes. He stroked my hair soothing me almost back to asleep. Just as I was close to being a sleep I lurch forward again getting sick. This process repeated itself several more times that I lost count. Seth never left my side and I ended up falling asleep leaning on him.

I wake up to see it's morning. I go to roll over and find a pillow instead of Seth, so I look at the clock to see it's eleven. I get up hearing voices and put on a robe and go down the hall to see him talking to Dad. "Hey guys, morning." I say sitting on Seth's lap. "Did you sleep okay after I put you back in bed? He asks. "No, 'cause now I feel like I've been run over by a train, dragged around on rocks and have been thrown from the top of fucking Mount Everest!" I reply. Dad's expression was unexplainable in a way that could only be described as the Ooooh look. "That bad?" dad asks being curious. I nod before burying my face in the crook of Seth's neck.

"So how's Brooke?" Seth asks next. "Let's just put it this way, their over at the cabin doing who knows God what, and they'll probably be there for a while. The kid's lucky Adin, or I haven't beat the shit out of him yet." Seth looks puzzled and asks, "Jake, what was so different about me?" "Seth, you were a good person, not that D isn't. You though, Ness saved your freshmeat and so did Bells. They kept me away from you." Dad says, "Oh how I owe that woman a big favor." Seth replies. I cringe not liking where this conversation was going.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

"Morning my eternal love," Damious whispers. "Morning, baby, how'd you sleep?" I whisper back. " I slept really well, as always since I had you In my arms all night." He says kissing me tenderly. I close my eyes content in the moment, but my phone rang ruining it. I grabbed and saw that the caller I.D. said Mom.

"Hello, Mom" I said enthusiastically. "Morning my sweet innocent Brooke or should I say not-so-innocent." She replies snickering into the phone. "Okay, what do you need me to do on the way home?" I ask. "Ummm, actually, you need to come home now. I'll give you until eleven thirty to leave the cabin, before I send your Uncle Paul to retrieve you. Its eleven ten now." Mom says sternly. "Kay, bye see you in a bit." I say and hang up.

"D, I got to go, so if you want to stop by later you can, but I don't suggest it." He nods, hands me his shirt, my bra, panties, and jeans. I put them on in a rush on bothering to shower. I put my phone in my pocket and went over to his side of the bed and gave him a chaste kiss. I then put my flip-flops on and leave the room.

"Brooke, take the Celica. The keys are hanging on the hook!" He calls after me. "Kay!" I holler back. I grab the keys, go out the car, get in, start it and drive out of the driveway. When I get to the stop sign I text mom telling her I just left and that I was stopping by Sara's.

There was hardly any traffic which I was glad for. It was a quiet so it gave me time to think, I wasn't paying attention to my speed so I got to the house sooner that I thought I would. I shut off the car, got out and went to the door. I knocked three times before someone opened it. It was Leah. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods out of hearing distance, before swinging me around to face her.

"Leah, what the hell is going on?" I demand. "You tell me, Rashel! Why the Fuck is my brother worried about Sara? She's been upstairs getting sick for the last fifteen minutes! Jake is about five seconds away from calling Carlisle right now!" Leah says pissed and worried. "If I tell you, you keep your damn mouth shut,. Sara doesn't want anyone but me knowing this, deal?" I ask. "I…fine, Brooke, I won't tell anyone," she replies. "Sara's two months pregnant. She's blocking her scent and making it normal. I guess she went to a clinic in Seattle. She just told me yesterday. Sara knows that if anyone knows she is pregnant she can't protect everyone by going to the Volturi. Plus if Aro finds out by any of you here, she's dead." I say.

Leah's face is blank in shock. "Wow, this is gonna kill Seth. I can't believe she's going to just not tell him at all. I hope you know this is wrong. Don't worry though, I'm not going to be the one to break his heart or tell them. Your guys' secret is safe with me." She says. She walks back out of the woods and I follow going into the house.

Dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I go strait for the stairs though and up to Seth and Sara's room. "Seth, get out of here! Sara raises her voice. "Sara, I'm just trying to help you!" Seth replies. "I don't want your help. I can handle this alone! Go back down stairs to see Leah!" She demands. "Fine me that way!" Seth replies and comes out to see me standing outside the door. "Seth…I-" I start but he cuts me off. "I don't want to hear it Brooke? I don't want to hear you'll find out in time or it's the only way! Okay? I loose my soul mate in two days. And then I'll probably never see her again!" He says pissed. He really had no idea what was going on. "Seth, I'm going to try to help you understand why she's getting sick, but this doesn't change anything as far as the Voltouri. First, when was the last time my mom got sick at all and has Sara ever been sick besides this weekend? When you've connected the dots keep it to yourself." Say just above a murmur knowing he was the only that would be able to hear me.

He nod and then says, "Go in there with her." He walks down stairs as I walk into their room and bathroom to see Sara over the toilet. "Seth, I thought I said Get out!" She says before throwing up again.

I go over to her and lift the hair out of her face and off her neck. As soon as she's done with this round I flush it immediately. She gets up and brushes her teeth. When she's finished she turns around hugs me before letting go. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Brooke. I didn't want him to see me like this. I feel weak. Thank god we're leaving Monday." Sara says stressed.

I look at her and see that she really doesn't want to go and is torn. "Sar…I don't want you to go to the Volturi with me. Please stay. I'm not as connected to Damious as you are to Seth." I say lying through my teeth. She doesn't realize this though and asks, "You sure about this Brooke" I don't want to leave you stranded here." "Never felt surer in my life. Besides living there can't possibly be that bad. I'm pretty positive that Aro will let me come home every once in a while. I mean isn't a happy prisoner one who will wish to stay?" I reply and she nods. "Thanks Brooke, you really are the strongest out of us. Now wonder everyone says you and Grams are too much a like. You both sacrifice a lot of things for people." We both laugh at this knowing its true. "I've got to get home. Mom needs to see me." I say.

Sara hugs me again and then I walk downstairs to see Dad still in the same position. He looks up to see me, and yanks me out the door and into the woods before spinning me around. His facial expression is filled with anger, hurt, and betrayal.

_Damnit what is with people yanking me out in the woods today?_ I think to myself.

"No! You're not going!" Dad says raising his voice. "There's no other choice. I'm not sacrificing this tribe's life. It isn't right. So I am going, whether you approve of not!" I reply. "And what about Damious, Aria? How are you gonna leave him especially after having sex with him last night. I mean an Alpha can be in physical pain if not seen by their imprints!" He responds. At this point I've made a rash decision and decide to leave tonight. Dad finally let go of me and I bolted home.

**Sara's P.O.V.**

After Brooke had left, Leah and Dad did as well. Seth came in and found me lying in bed facing the windows. He got up her with me and laid down. "Seth," I say flipping over to see him facing me. "Hmmm?" He replies. God how did I tell him this? "Seth, I…I'm pregnant."

**A.N. For my benefit, would you guys be interested in reading a possible_ SEQUAL?LEAVE IT IN YOUR REVIEW!_ Hope you all enjoyed and loved it. hope your holidays are great. Please Review. In order for me to be inspired more, I need more feedback then what I'm getting now also if you can't vote on my poll because you don't have an account plz leave ur vote in your review. I'd appriciate it a lot if you would, you can even review anonimous. Thank you for all that do support my story and a special thanks to msyke my beta. You have really helped out on this so far I know you will continue to. Also guys my beta has a story of thier own called I Only Have Eyes For You, and its a really good one so you guys should check it out. Until next time be safe!**


	8. Chapter 7: Letters

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Original characters.

**A.N. Guys I'm really sorry for the long wait and the suspense. I hope all of you did have a good holidays, your new year is going great so far. And I hope this summer has been an Amazing one! Any way enough of my talk here it is.**

**Chapter 7: Fucked Up Big Time**

**Previously-**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

"Seth, I…I'm pregnant"

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I was somewhat shocked and upset. Even though Sara and I had been married for almost four years there was no way I ready to be a father. I know she'd been keeping things from me, like the whole Volturi ordeal, but a baby? It's like I wasn't accountable for anything anymore. I mean what else was she hiding from me?

"Seth, please, say something!" She says begging. "How long have you known?" I ask trying to stay calm. Sara looks up at me before saying. "A couple of weeks and the only person that knows is Brooke." "A couple of weeks? Sara how are we supposed to trust each other? We're supposed to love, cherish, honor, in sickness and in health as one for all of eternity. Remember that? You and I promised, agreed and took those bows to each other." I say before getting off the bed and walked out of our room. I hear her get off the bed and follows me like I knew she would. "You really want to know why I didn't tell you?" I froze and turned around and looked at her. "Why? Why didn't youfucking tell me? Huhh?" She cringes when I raised my voice; good! "I didn't _fucking_ tell you because I thought I was going to the Volturi. Because if any of them knew I was pregnant and found out from any of you hear; everyone who knew I was, would die. So I did it to protect you!" She says raising her voice and getting in my face. Sara had gotten her height from Jake, so she was about 5`11.

This was a new side of her that made me back down immediately, but still didn't make me okay with the situation. Sara was angry which was scarier than hell. Right now crazy was how she made me feel. Even when I was mad I couldn't stay that way. "You still should've told me. This is huge and I don't know if I'm ready." I say honestly to her. Sara nods before saying, "How do you think I'm feeling right now, Seth? And I'm the one who has to carry this child. I'm scareder than you."

**Sara's P.O.V.**

I finished my sentence and for the second time since we've been married, Seth's eyes have shown fear. He comes close and bends down making our lips centimeters apart. I parted mine a little and he finished the distance between us. His scent washed over me and I felt the tears I'd been holding back steep out.

I was a mixture of emotions: relief, happy, sad, and horribillity. Relief that Seth was okay with my being pregnant happy he's kissing me, sad about that I'm still in high school, and horriblility for keeping so many secrets from him.

In a heated rush our clothes are shredded off and I was on our bed with Seth kissing me like there was no tomorrow. My hands were roaming his body fiercely with a never dying hunger as nipped and bit where he'd left me with a bite mark last night. "Seth…please!" I whimpered gripping his shoulder blades.

He lifts his head and looks at me, before kissing my lips and liking my lips for permission which I grant on instinct.

Just as I deepen the kiss my phone rings.

Seth and I immediately break away as I look at the collar I.D. to see it's Adin's name. At that moment I knew something bad happened. I answer with my hands trembling in fear. "Hello?" I say nervously. "come Home! It's Brooke!" He says trying to remain calm. "We'll be there in 15 minutes," I reply. The line goes dead then and I put my phone back on the dresser. Seth looks at me and rolls off. "We better get going" Seth says trying the keep the worry out of his voice.

Seth gets up and hands me a pair of comfortable clothes and my slip on tennis shoes, before getting dressed himself.

On the way there I turn to Seth and say, "I'm going to change my scent to normal so no one gets distracted." He nods clenching and unclenching his jaw. "So when do you want to tell everyone then? He asks. "When Alice cools down about last night or tomorrow when we go over to Sam and Emily's for dinner," I say as we come to the wooded turn in. He turns speeding down the curves and around the trees. Seth was pissed so I didn't say anything when I got out and went into the house.

**Earlier That Day At The Cullen House:**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"_Where's Seth? I need Seth!" Sara shouts in pain. "He's coming Sara, your dad just spoke with him," Renesmee says trying to sooth her. "He better be 'cause he's the one that did this to me!" Seth appeared then rushing to Sarabella's side and grabbing her hand. It flashes before I hear a baby's cry. It faded then and I sprang back to reality._

"Bella!" I call as she stands in front of me. "Yes, Alice?" she says looking at me questioning. "Shield my thoughts please," I request. "What was your vision about? And your mind is shielded so shoot," she demands. "Sara's pregnant! I just don't know if she's having a girl or boy or if she's having multiples. I sure hope so. I need to start planning, shopping; all that fun stuff! I-" "Alice! Pixie, slow down. So Sara's pregnant? Wow, I bet Seth is ecstatic since he loves kids. I wonder if Nessie or Jake know," she replies cutting me off. "Bella, you cannot tell Edward or anyone for that matter," I say ordering her. She nods and walks out of the room and back down stairs

**Present:**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

Walking into the house, I saw everyone I'd known my whole life look depressed for some reason. Ally was the first to approach me. She came over to me, pulled her back her arm and slapped me across the face before I could even blink. For once it actually hurt and I tasted blood on the inside of my mouth. "I hope your happy, Sara. Because of you, my brother will spend the rest of his life without his imprint and soul mate. You really are who Stella is: a cunning, manipulating, little selfish bitch, except Stella plays the victim, you don't! And you're _nothing_ but Quileute shape shifting immortal blood sucking trash! It should've been _you_ that went!" She says raising her voice.

Everyone was looking at her stunned that Ally said something like that, especially to an imprint. But I started looking around and was wondering what was going on. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on? What's going on with Brooke, she's not leaving until Monday!" I say irritated, but my tone sounded worried, despite my irritation.

If the room wasn't quiet then, it sure as hell was now. Several seconds went by and they still didn't tell us what was going on…and I started fearing the worst.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Adin finally speaks. "Sara, Brooke is gone. She's not leaving Monday, because she left today." The words sank in, but I still didn't want to believe them…I couldn't because she was still here. She had to be. "Your lying…she wouldn't do something like this…be-because whatever she says she sticks to." I say in denial. Adin purses his lips and blinks several times as if trying not to cry, but when the first tear slips down his face…I knew he wasn't.

"She left each of us a note. We haven't opened ours yet; we were waiting for you and Seth to get here." Andin says coming over and handing ours to us. I noticed mine was really thick, so apparently she had a lot to write to me. Everyone opened theirs as I hesitated before opening mine as before I did the same. As I pulled out the papers, there was something else, but I told myself I'd look at it later.

I sat down on the floor, setting the envelope under my leg. Unfolding the papers I read:

Dear Sarabella,,

I'm so sorry for leaving you so early, but it was a last minute decision so it wouldn't be even worse. I'll miss our hang outs and talking to you at all. I didn't want to leave, but it was for the best. I'm sorry I won't be there to meet my niece or nephew, but sometimes sacrifices suck and the people we love are the ones who get hurt because of it. I'll find away to come and see you and vice versa. This was the hardest thing to do. Don't let stress overwhelm you. Seth and you will figure out a way to work everything out. In your envelope is a pregnancy test, because I think there is a very good chance that I am even though it was just once. I didn't look because of Aro. It's left in yours so no one would be pissed or come after me, since you thought of coming even though your are pregnant with Seth's children. I had to go before I changed my mind.

I love you very much Sara and take care of yourself,

Brooke

P.S. It's okay for you to tell everyone no matter what.

I pulled out the long white stick with tears rolling down my cheeks and looked at the results. "**Coger mi**!" I mumble to myself. "Sarabella Mallory! Language Please!" Nana Esme says softly, but with authority. I nod. "Damious, I am so sorry! Believe me when I say I had no idea. She doesn't even know because of Aro!" I say getting up, going over to him, and handing my envelope to him. He takes it and opens it before taking out the positive home pregnancy test. D's eyes bulge as he looks at it and then me. "Congratulations", I murmur so that only he could hear me. "You, too, Sara," He murmurs back pointing to his letter. I mouth thanks, before going back over to where Seth was.

"D, what's that in your hand?" Taylor asks wide eyed. D looks up at Taylor and says, "It's what you think, and I'll explain later."

My Father spoke up, his voice full of the alpha tone he'd never lost. "You'll explain _NOW_! And I will tell you when you may go! Anyone who knows anything about why Aria left, please say!" I cringe even though I was the alpha of my dad's pack now while my brother was my beta.

I was the second female to phase and we all got to pick what pack we wanted to be in the first time we phased, but dad could still revive the quiescent alpha voice control in him. Damious, Adin, and I stood out ground though.

Taylor was the first to say something, but I saw in his eyes it killed him to say it without Brooke being here. "Brooke is pregnant and she left before any of us could stop her. Apparently she was far enough along, 'cause it showed up positive on here." Mom turns and hides her face in the crook of Dad's neck as I heard her muffled cries. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it. "Jacob, it's not your fault and you're not the only one who lost someone today. Everyone did!" Grandpa Edward says. "He's right Son, D lost his best friend, imprint, and soul mate," Grandpa Billy says looking up at dad with sadness and pure wisdom. "Get the hell out of _my _damn head,_ bloodsucker_!" Dad says raising his voice. "Jake, you may be pissed and hurt and upset, but that was wrong and you know it!" Grandma Bella says looking him in the eyes.

"Ladies, why don't we go over to either Rachel's or my house and let the guys work their issues out." Kim says out of nowhere breaking the tension. "Is there anything we need from here?" Alice asks. "No, wait. Um some of the shit alcohol, like as far as champagne if you don't mind, and maybe some of the other stuff, if you don't mind please." Kim replies. Someone in the cellar comes back up with the bag of supplies. As the girls start filing out, Kim looks as me puzzled before saying, "Why aren't you coming, Sara-ella? Your usually the first one out the door when we have these random girl nights. The last one we had was a month ago." I shrug my shoulders before replying "I'm just not in it tonight. No after feelin' like shit today." She gives me the mom look and says, "Okay, if you change your mind, you know where we are. Ness you staying as well?" Mom turns her head to look at Kim, only to not her head. "But I sure as hell am coming though. I'd never miss these nights for the world. Plus, I'm not in the mood to break up fights between these peeps tonight. See you later Nessie; Sara, be careful and don't stress yourself out!" Leah abruptly announces. I flip her the birdie as she comes back with, "Some other night, Sara and I love you too!" on her way out the door. Kim follows after throwing jarod a kiss, and closing the door behind her.

Not even five minutes after the girls left, Mom went down stairs to the cellar and this time I followed. I was a little chill but not too bad. Mom pulled out a bottle of the dessert wine and a couple of glasses. "Mom," I say. "What, sweetie?" she asks concerned. "Is it okay to have wine while pregnant?" I ask back. She turns around and looks at me surprised, but answers back with, "Not in a normal pregnancy, but I did with you, Brooke and Adin every once in a while, like every four months. Why, are you pregnant, Sara?" I reply back with "Yes."

**Adin Black's P.O.V.**

Something wasn't right about Sara. Something about her scent was artificial and I didn't like it. Not at all. It was like she was changing her scent.

The way Ally tore into Sara was scary although now I understood why she scared the shit out of Taylor. And it was no wonder that she and Brooke controlled the pack.

I heard the giggles before they came stumbling up the steps. Sara and Mom turned coming into view each with a glass of wine in their hands while Mom had the bottle in her free hand. I was a little worried for a moment before a very strong minty chocolate smell hit my nose a long with cherry-almond and Sara's normal hazel-toffee scent. It was really strong, almost like when Brooke was in heat, and her scent wasn't off, but had changed.

"Are you drinking?" Seth asked trying hard not to growl. "Yes, Seth, 'cause I deserve it and-" She didn't get to finish, because she gasped, clutching her stomach and screamed. Seth, Dad, Carlisle, Mom, and I were at her side in an instant and relocating her to our own make shift E.R. Grandpa was there seconds later helping Carlisle put IVs in her, knocking her out. They both stopped doing anything they could to help her and washed their already most likely clean hands.

"Before either of us do anything more, tell me what any of you know!" Carlisle says calmly trying to keep his cool. Before any of us could say anything though, Grams rushed in and whispered something in each of their ears where we couldn't hear. They both nodded and she left. Grandpa left for a few seconds before coming back with some greenish-gel-looking-liquid stuff. He pulled her shirt to the end of her navel and squirted it right at her pants line. It wouldn't be noticeable to the human eye, but I saw a little more roundness to her figure. Dad noticed too, but didn't say anything. Carlisle had a wand looking thing out and placed it on Sara's stomach where the gel was, and heartbeats filled the room. "Carlisle, why does one of the heartbeats sound like there's a phased wolf running around?" I ask. "Adin, a fetuses' heartbeat is fairly fast anyway, but this is a relation to you mother, what wouldn't be unique about this?" he replies. Just after saying that, the heartbeats sped up and sparks went flying before the wand thingy blew up into electric ashes and broken-melted plastic. "If it's not strong enough its frozen, if it hasn't caught on fire, and this time it's blown up? These do cost money children!" Carlisle says trying hard not to laugh.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The party was boring without Brooke, Sara, or even Aunt Nessie. The only people here were Kassaundra, Katterina, Leah, and the older wolf girls. And now with Brooke gone everyone was trying too hard. I was beginning to feel awkward and weird.

What I said to Sara was wrong, and now I feel horrible about it, because Sara is an amazing person, she is the oldest of us wolf kids, and she helped all of us younger girls when we most need it. Whether she's a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk about the pleasures of being a seductress, she was-is our inside if we wanted to know if one of the guys liked us. And I said those awful things to her because I was hurt.

Finding out Brooke is pregnant practically killed Damious. The look on his face made me want to cry, and the worst part is…she doesn't even know. Damn Aro, and the rest of the Volturi. I hate them! They wanted Aunt Nessie, but since they can't have her they went after Brooke.

Kassaundra tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" I look at her and nod. Katterina was standing behind her, and all three of us left. Leah was off getting drunk (or at least trying to), just like everyone else.

When the icy cool air hit me, it felt even colder than usual. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt! I just wish she could be here to share this with him…" I say imagining Brooke with a cute baby bump. "Yeah, I get what you mean, but don't loose all faith Ally, we'll get her back…eventually." Katterina says rubbing my shoulder, trying to soothe me. I look at her and Kassaundra and nod.

**Damious' P.O.V.**

I pulled out my letter again from Brooke and reread it:

Damious,

You have no idea how hard this decision was. I love you very much and I never meant to hurt you. But I think you already know that. In Sara's envelope is a home pregnancy test that I don't know the results of. I think I am…but don't tell me. This is hard to tell the man you love that you've left so I'm going to do the best that I can… Do you remember Leon's party two months ago? Well I was throwing myself at you and you caved…becoming intoxicated by well me…that night is a huge blur to me and I don't really remember it and I know you don't because when I asked you about it you said that all you remember is me yelling at you and you kissed me and that was it…but it had to be that night…and I think that the spirits thought that since neither of us remember they would make both of us pure again, But I noticed that after we had sex the night before last, that a lot of that night has been coming back to me in mixed up glitches…I think that I may have gotten pregnant that night and that because of it…I don't blame you. You're an amazing guy D, and the best imprint a girl like me could have. I will come home to you. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will. Don't give up on me or yourself. Just promise me one thing: Don't throw yourself away, and fuck random girls while you're waiting for my return…and don't come after me…because I will not let you.

Love Always and Forever,

Brooke

**A.N: Please Review! Don't loose faith in me because I don't update that often…So Coger mi, is Spanish for Fuck me…umm…I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. There's been a lot going on here lately guys… Oh don't forget to vote on the pole…and please tell me what you think of a possible sequel. And as always thank you to msyck!**


End file.
